


Diva Dance

by eroticincubi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Finger Fucking, Fingering, Moaning, Multi, Music, Orgasm, Sex, Singing, Wall Sex, quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always love to hear her sing from backstage..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diva Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after being inspired by "The Diva Dance" scene from the Fifth Element and as of late I've been working with a friend of mine with some ideas with our SU OC's when suddenly this popped out. It works on so many levels with so many fandoms when you read it while listening to the song so I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> The Diva Dance: http://youtu.be/wOiB7XJoi70

I always love to hear her sing from backstage. 

That sweet tiny voice rising and falling into different octaves while setting the mood that could break the heart of everyone that sat in the room, listening to what was in the depths of her soul. My vision blurs as her music touches something deep inside of me until at last they tracked down my cheeks into warm clear drops. I shudder a sigh while I lean against the cool brick wall, watching her from between the gap made by the thick red silk curtains that allows the rest of the stage to remain hidden during her performance.

Just as she was nearing the middle of her solo did I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I then turn around as to tell that person off when I see you standing there with a smile on your face. I return your smile with a grin of my own and just as I was about to say your name did you gently place your finger over my lips, silencing me before you lean in to kiss my lips with your soft ones.

Immediately my eyes fall shut and I press myself against the warmth of your body. I also feel myself being pulled away from my previous view to now be pushed up against another wall by your strong hands. We stood in the hallway close by the dressing rooms. The light was dimmer here but I could make out your outline when I slightly open my eyes; the song and the girl who sang it sounded oh so far away...

I feel your hands scrambling under my skirt to pull aside my panties while two of your fingers press and trace teasingly at my now wet heat; I groaned. However, the sounds I begin to make were drowned out by the goings on of the girl on stage who's tempo accelerated, as did your nimble hands and fingers. 

Two of your exploring fingers make it inside of me and I gasp, my hands now gripping at your shoulders and my legs tremble with anticipation. I feel your forehead press against mine and when I look up I see you giving me a lopsided smile, your hand continues thrusting into me until I close my eyes again and I am now a panting, writhing mess before you. Your hand quickly releases me and just as I open my eyes to look at you again do I find you licking the fingers you just used on me; I gulp. Everything after that began to move so slowly. 

Out here, in the hallway? What were you thinking? What was _I_ thinking? Shit...

I now feel your hands spreading my knees apart while you also lift me to then wrap my legs around your waist, your passion already eagerly waiting at attention, needing to fill me until you were satisfied. I whisper your name but you seem not to hear me, while my heart begins to pound knowing what was coming, you kiss me again while I feel you enter me slowly. I cry out loudly just as the girl on stage makes a similarly louder cry; the pounding of the music beats at my ears and I feel your hot grunting breath against my neck, your hips bucking into and out of me almost in time with the beat of the music.

Pressing back against the once cool wall, my eyes had shut tightly until all I could see was a tiny universe filled with white hot stars; your busy hands return to explore my chest now. Squeezing, and rolling and rubbing until the need for skin on skin became far too great, you paw and rip at my clothing exposing my skin for your pleasure until I felt your greedy hungry hot wet mouth desperately seeking out the swell and softness of my skin to which they peaked from your attentions.

I moan out about the same time she did, one of my hands still gripping your shoulder, my other hand grabs at the hair on the back of your head and I pull to bring your face up to mine, giving you a hot needy kiss; my insides burning with the desire of the sweet release you will soon give me. You must have known how close I was, for I feel your thrusts coming up faster as well as your own passion swelling up perfectly; another cry escapes my lips when I feel a newer heat filling and painting my womb, the last drops of your desire throbs inside of me triggering my own release around you. I feel you groan and grunt against my neck.

Once the song ended with a final bang, a burst of clapping, whistling and cheering resounded the hot damp air around us. Heaving and panting softly, we finally look upon one another, we were both exhausted but we still managed to smile at each other while we share a sweet tender kiss; our mixed secretions drip lazily against the floor where you continue to hold me up. I could still still hear the clapping outside and to me, I felt like they were applauding just for us. 

...


End file.
